Blood petals
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: They often say that Fate has a twisted sense of humor and Death has a heart, what if both are true... I got the idea while re-rading some of my favorite works from Poe...


A/N: well uhm… what can I say he is my absolute favorite Poet and ok I need some more writing practice because I set it out as a nice goal for me to write something with which I could get one of the Edgars…

**Blood ****petals **

* * *

As the guests fell one by one, the noble knights loosing they braveness the proud ladies screaming like young maidens scared from a spider, the Red Death only walking calmly after them as each one of them fell one by one, staining the halls with they blood.

As the screams begun to slowly died down the masked figure suddenly stopped as he noticed a movement in the corner. Turning around he noticed a little girl sitting in the corner. She was around four years old with red hair and soft dark blue eyes, a deep emerald dress cowered her pale frame, the body of a young woman lied beside her.

"What is your name little one?" the masked figure asked as he kneeled in front of her, voice like the autumn leaves in the wind, long blood red cloak falling around him.

"Verity Twyla Willow Crawell…" she said softly, fear dancing in her blue eyes.

"What a cute name…" the figure chuckled as his cold hand touched the little check. "Go to the last room with the big cloak." He said to the little girl.

"Isn't my mommy coming?" she asked as she looked at the body of the death woman.

"No, let your mother sleep little one." He said as the child stood up and made her way to the room, when she left the Red Death stood up chuckling coldly and made his way to the white room to take the others with him.

The child sat in the room under the ebony clock as it hit one last time when the last screams died and death saline filled the whole place. Sitting there in the silence alone she suddenly looked up as she heard soft foot steps nearing her. Here was that man again in the frightening mask standing in front of her.

"Come now little one it is time to go for us." He said as he held one pale hand out for her to take. Feeling the fear leaving her the child took the cold hand and both disappeared leaving blood and death behind.

Years later a new great plague strode over the land taking thousands of people to the other side and misery to the ones who tried to flea. The sanctuary of the late Prince Prospero was re opened and cleaned by Prince Pamoro and his wife Lady Estela and they chosen ones. The group of two hundred danced on they feast by day and by night while the world was screaming in fear and pain. The months passed till the end of the fourth month when the prince noticed on one of they Masquerade balls a beautiful woman, the midnight black dress hugging her body softly while her cloak fell delicately over her shoulders as did her red hair, her skin was pale, face hidden by a pearl white mask. He looked at the woman who was only standing there and soon she turned away and started walking. The Prince followed her out of the blue room till both of them reached the last room which was once sealed, but it was open again.

"My fair Lady why step in this room of sadness when you could dance with us?" the Prince asked when he held one arm out for her to take.

"My good Prince I have already accepted an offer to dance and this dance will be danced for eternity." The young woman said and the Prince's hand flew suddenly to his heart, blood falling from between his lips as black spots started to cower his face.

At his scream come the guests rushing in the black room only to scream in terror when they eyes fell on the young woman with the deathly pale skin who smiled at them sweetly from under her white mask.

So happened it that since a long time the seven rooms were filled with scrams of fear and despairs till every sound died down.

"Ironical is our sister Faith." Said a cold voice from behind her.

"Your word is true." She spoke softly as she accepted the cold hand held out to her to take just like many years before.

"One last dance my Black Death till we need to depart from here, one last dance in this room before the old clock's last bell dies again." Said the red-cloaked figure.

And so they danced till the last bell sound faded away in to the sylence so dissapeared the two dancers leaving only two masks behind…

_Owari _


End file.
